Coz We're Great!~
by Christina Wood
Summary: ~A Songfic about how the Gryffindor Quidditch Team feels about Slytherin cheating on them. Really nice!! Please READ and REVIEW!~


`~They Don't Understand — We Won~  
  
*A/N: This Songfic is about Fred, George, Oliver, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia complaining that people don't understand the Gryffindor Team.*  
  
~*Tune of I'm Real (Remix Version) Jennifer Lopez*~  
  
[All the Gryffindors are at the common room, mad that Slytherin cheated]  
  
ALL: Gryffindor Team [the players are silhouetted] [the sheet is raised and  
  
The team has their backs on the audience]  
  
CHASERS: [face front] And Mc Gonagall chose us ever since she told us, only  
  
Only brooms can hold us.  
  
ALL: [Fred, George, Oliver face front] We've met so many teams, it's like  
  
They're all the same, our appetite for playing, is now our hunger  
  
Pain! And when we're feeling ready, who's gonna play with us?  
  
CHASERS: Our only problem is, their brutality! [they faint, boys catch them]  
  
~*Chorus*~  
  
GEORGE: Tired of being alone?  
  
CHASERS: Yeah, Yeah!  
  
OLIVER: Arguing with Hooch?  
  
CHASERS: Yeah, yeah!  
  
FRED: [with a lopsided grin] Telling Oliver? [Oliver looks embarrassed]  
  
CHASERS: [giggles] Yeah, yeah!  
  
ALL: That Hooch don't understand we won!  
  
CHASERS: 'Coz we're great!  
  
ALICIA: The way we walk, the way we move, the way we fly. [waves at the  
  
Screaming Gryffindor Crowd]  
  
CHASERS: 'Coz we're great!  
  
ANGELINA: The way we play, the way we score, the style of our hair!  
  
[looks at Fred and smiles at him, making Fred blush]  
  
CHASERS: 'Coz we're great!  
  
KATIE: The way we smile, the way we smell, that drives you wild!  
  
[Oliver blushes when he looks at Katie singing]  
  
CHASERS: And we, can't go on without Wood. [Oliver turns red]  
  
OLIVER: [thinking] They must really love me  
  
~End of Chorus*~  
  
ALL: Now people loving us and hating us, treating us ungratefully,  
  
But not knowing that they ain't making or breaking us.  
  
CHASERS: Our lives we live it to the limit and we love it! Now we can play  
  
Again,  
  
ALL: [pump their fists in the air] Hooch now we can play again!  
  
~*Chorus*~  
  
[Everyone looks happy and excited from the incident]  
  
GEORGE: Tired of being alone?  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: Yeah, Yeah!  
  
OLIVER: Arguing with Hooch?  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: Yeah, yeah!  
  
FRED: Telling Oliver?  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: Yeah, yeah!  
  
ALL even CROWD: That Hooch don't understand we won!  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: 'Coz we're great!  
  
ALICIA: The way we walk, the way we move, the way we fly. [smiles]  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: 'Coz we're great!  
  
ANGELINA: The way we play, the way we score, the style of our hair!  
  
[looks happier than a while ago]  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: 'Coz we're great!  
  
KATIE: The way we smile, the way we smell, that drives you wild!  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: And we, can't go on without Wood. [Oliver bows at  
  
Crowd. [Everyone laughs]  
  
~*End of Chorus*~  
  
FRED, GEORGE, and OLIVER: Now people screaming "What's the deal with  
  
You?" and so and so…  
  
CHASERS: We tell them LOSERS! [the chasers show the loser sign]  
  
[Everyone laughs] but they don't hear us though.  
  
ALL: [the team gets very hyper] 'Coz we live or live to the limit and we love  
  
It! Now we can play again, Hooch now we can play again!  
  
~*Chorus*~  
  
[Everyone starts dancing]  
  
GEORGE: Tired of being alone?  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: Yeah, Yeah!  
  
OLIVER: Arguing with Hooch?  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: Yeah, yeah!  
  
FRED: Telling Oliver?  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: Yeah, yeah!  
  
ALL even CROWD: That Hooch don't understand we won!  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: 'Coz we're great!  
  
ALICIA: The way we walk, the way we move, the way we fly. [dances]  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: 'Coz we're great!  
  
ANGELINA: The way we play, the way we score, the style of our hair!  
  
[blows kisses at the crowd]  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: 'Coz we're great!  
  
KATIE: The way we smile, the way we smell, that drives you wild! [smiles]  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: And we, can't go on without Wood. [Oliver smiles  
  
Sheepishly]  
  
OLIVER: [calls out] Thank you, thank you! [Everyone laughs again]  
  
~*End of Chorus*~  
  
OLIVER: Hey! We've been thinking about this championship, and they wanna  
  
Know if it's as good as it gets?  
  
FRED and ANGELINA: 'Coz we've been thru the worst times, thru the best  
  
Times! [The crowd wolf howls and cheers when they  
  
Finished their duet] [Fred and Angelina blush]  
  
FRED and ANGELINA: And it was our time, even if it was part time.  
  
GEORGE and ALICIA: Now people smiling at us, looking at us, acting like we  
  
Weren't winning, but not knowing that were zooming  
  
Up and not getting beaten.  
  
HARRY: [from crowd] Hard Playing!  
  
RON: [Also from Crowd] Straight aiming!  
  
OLIVER and KATIE:[Oliver and Katie look at each other and blush] People  
  
we're not doing this for nothing.  
  
ALL: We wanna go chasing, beating, saving, with our brooms! [cheers]  
  
ANGELINA: Hair blowing in the wind!  
  
KATIE: Sun glistening thru our skin!  
  
ALL: Hey Losers! [Now everyone show the Loser sign]  
  
ALICIA: You know us but you still don't cheer for us, baby!  
  
~*Chorus*~  
  
GEORGE: [very, very hyper] Tired of being alone?  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: Yeah, Yeah!  
  
OLIVER:[places one hand on Katie's shoulder] Arguing with Hooch?  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: Yeah, yeah!  
  
FRED:[grins at Angelina] Telling Oliver?  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: Yeah, yeah!  
  
ALL even CROWD: That Hooch don't understand we won!  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: 'Coz we're great!  
  
ALICIA: The way we walk, the way we move, the way we fly.  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: 'Coz we're great!  
  
ANGELINA: The way we play, the way we score, the style of our hair!  
  
[loses balance but Fred catches her]  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: 'Coz we're great!  
  
KATIE: The way we smile, the way we smell, that drives you wild! [gets  
  
The quaffle and throws it at the crowd]  
  
CHASERS and CROWD: And we, can't go on without Wood. [Crowd cheers  
  
Loudly, The team takes a bow]  
  
~*End*~  
  
*A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! _* 


End file.
